


eiffel for you

by incipientgrowth (hereforme)



Series: xiuharem agenda [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforme/pseuds/incipientgrowth
Summary: If the fire alarm going off at 3am means seeing Kim Minseok in his underwear then Sehun is all for it.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Oh Sehun
Series: xiuharem agenda [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834939
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	eiffel for you

3 am on a Friday with his opening shift just three and a half hours away, Sehun waits with the rest of his neighbors for the fire department to finally declare their building safe. The fire alarm has randomly gone off for the third time this week, and, frankly put, Sehun is getting real tired of this shit.  
  
What makes it worse, is that his tabby cat, Crookshanks, ran out (again) due to the noise, leaving him shaking a jar of cat treats around the area in a unicorn onesie. _Yes_ , in a unicorn onesie. Though in his defense, he skipped laundry day and had no choice but to wear the onesie, which was a gag gift, mind you.  
  
His ears tinge red at the muffled laughs behind him, presumably from the teenagers above his floor that liked to laugh at pretty much everyone. He takes deep breathes, swearing at those kids was not fit for a responsible adult like him. _Yet I'm the one wearing a unicorn onesie,_ he thinks. He hears another snort and decides to burn the onesie right after work and never skip laundry day, ever.  
  
Twenty minutes pass and now bathed in his sweat, Sehun finally finds his cat hidden behind a line of plants. He gets scratches on his face along the way, and he may have humiliated himself in front of his entire apartment building, but at least his cat is in his arms and the laughing has stopped; it can't get any worse than that.  
  
Of course, like everything else in his life, it gets worse. Lo and behold, now standing with his back to him is Kim Minseok in his _underwear_ aka the really cute guy next door. He's wearing black boxer briefs that shape the man's ass perfectly and a matching sleeveless shirt that has arm holes low enough for Sehun to get a glimpse of his toned abdomen. He gulps, _fuck_.  
  
Sehun has always admired the man ever since he helped him move in months ago and proved to be an angel that had great arms. Much to his dismay, he only ever sees Minseok again in the elevator where the man always has his earphones on, which pretty much means Sehun has to fuck off. He settles with regularly complaining about it to his friends, on days in which they aptly name as 'Thirstday'.  
  
Minseok is a lot shorter than Sehun is and it only adds to his attraction to the man. Who said short guys weren't hot? But he soon realizes that confessing his love for Minseok in a unicorn onesie isn't something he wants to do. Before he can hide Minseok turns around with red cheeks and a shy smile that pinches at his heart, "This whole being in my underwear at 3am thing is really embarrassing."  
  
"Uh," Sehun tightens his arms around his cat earning snarl, "Well, I'm in a unicorn onesie."  
  
Minseok's eyes crinkle in a way that reminds him of a cat, "Yeah, I noticed, but at least you look cute." _Is Minseok secretly a cat and just pretending to be a human? Would it be morally acceptable to trade him for Crookshanks?_  
  
"At least you look hot." _Oops._  
  
"I look hot?"  
  
"Well, no, I mean," _shit_ , "yes, but—um, sorry."  
  
"Oh," he flashes a gummy smile, "Thanks, I guess, um—what's your name again? I'm really bad at remembering, sorry."  
  
Sehun's heart promptly sinks. "My name's Oh Sehun."  
  
"Oh Sehun, okay, I'll make sure to remember this time," Minseok winks and Sehun almost drops his cat.  
  
A series of pick up lines go through Sehun's head as he tries to think of ways to get Minseok's number. Simultaneously, he curses the fact that he doesn't have a dog instead because, obviously, people like dogs more.  
  
Sehun prepares himself to ask if Minseok is a tower, but the man cuts him off, "Do you want to have coffee sometime? Preferably when we're both in normal clothes?"  
  
"Sure!" Sehun's grip on his cat tightens and this time he gets a scratch to the face, but that doesn't matter because he's going to have coffee with Kim Minseok even if he doesn't like coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted in livejournal 5 years ago :-)


End file.
